Tristes pensamientos, palabras de consuelo
by Suki90
Summary: — Les tengo un poco… de envidia — ¿Y qué es lo que te da envidia? — Son madres RihanYamabuki


**Disclaimer:** Nurarihyon No Mago no pertenece, los derechos son de Hiroshi Shiibashi.

* * *

><p><strong>Tristes pensamientos; palabras de consuelo<strong>

Las estrellas habían decidido mostrarse más esplendorosas esa noche que cualquier otra. Habían muchas personas que decidieron quedarse para admirarlas muy a pesar de lo tarde que era. Eso también lo hacía una mujer de larga cabellera negra, de esplendorosa belleza y gentil mirada.

Más en esta ocasión su mirada expresaba un leve dejo de tristeza.

— ¿Qué haces despierta a estas horas? —preguntó una voz masculina.

La mujer giró con lentitud su rostro y miró a la persona que había hecho la pregunta. Sonrió levemente.

— Oh, ya ha vuelto—le dijo con calidez—. Bienvenido, Rihan-sama.

El hombre de cabellera negra se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado en el pasillo que daba frente al enorme cerezo de su jardín. La joven mujer lo miró unos cuantos segundos más antes de posicionar su vista en sus manos.

— ¿Qué te sucede? —preguntó de repente, lo que llamó la atención de ella.

— ¿Qué me sucede? Pero si no me ocurre nada, Rihan-sama —le respondió con una sonrisa.

De pronto Rihan la miró de reojo. Su mirada le daba a entender que no le creía del todo, que no intentara ocultarlo, la conocía y estaba seguro de que algo no andaba bien. Ella al notar su mirada volvió a posar la suya sobre su regazo.

— Te conozco muy bien —comenzó él—, no necesitas disimular tu preocupación —concluyó antes de desviar su mirada de ella.

Escuchó con cuidado las palabras que le dijo su esposo y pensó detenidamente en lo que debía hacer. Las opciones eran simples: Decirle o no decirle. No tardó mucho tiempo en decidir.

— Es sólo que… —comenzó— Bueno, sólo estoy un poco… deprimida —finalizó.

Esa última frase llamó la atención del segundo heredero del Clan Nura. Giró levemente su rostro para fijar su mirada en su esposa, la cual continuaba con la cabeza gacha.

— ¿Y eso a qué se debe? —preguntó con seriedad. No le gustaba ver a su esposa así; ella regularmente estaba de buen humor, siempre con una sonrisa sincera en su rostro.

La joven mujer tardó un momento en responder. Buscaba las palabras correctas para expresar su sentir. El prolongado silencio molestó un poco a Rihan.

— ¿Yamabuki?

— Todo empezó en la escuela —comenzó a decir—. Usted sabe que me gusta mucho dar clases y convivir con los niños, aunque sean humanos —continuó. Era cierto, a Yamabuki Otome le encantaba estar con los pequeños de la escuela—. Bueno, el día de hoy vi cómo es que las madres de mis alumnos iban a recogerlos, por lo general ellos se van solos a sus casas pero hoy no resultó ser así —explicó brevemente.

Rihan simplemente escuchaba, su mujer pocas veces se encontraba en ese tipo de estados emocionales, por no decir que nunca. Aunque ella apenas comenzaba a explicar lo que le sucedía, él más o menos ya sabía por dónde iba el asunto, qué era lo que en realidad le afectaba a su esposa, pero prefería que ella se lo dijera.

Más de igual forma participaría aunque fuera un poco en la conversación.

— ¿Qué eso no es bueno? —preguntó calmadamente— Las madres siempre deben estar al pendientes de sus hijos —comentó antes de que el recuerdo de su madre llegara a su mente. Los momentos que vivió cuando ella aún estaba con vida siempre serían un tesoro para él aunque no lo demostrase mucho actualmente.

Yamabuki rió.

— Sí, lo sé y créame que me dio mucha alegría el que hoy decidieran recogerlos —respondió.

— ¿Entonces? —preguntó simplemente.

Yamabuki apretó sus manos sobre su regazo. Respiró un poco y habló.

— Les tengo un poco… de envidia —respondió girando su rostro un poco avergonzada—. No debería, ya que tengo una maravillosa familia —dijo antes de posar su mano sobre la del hombre de mirada dorada —, lo tengo a usted Rihan-sama —expresó con ternura—, pero muy a pesar de eso… —comenzó mientras desviaba su mirada nuevamente— la envidia continua —comentó alzando su vista hacia las estrellas.

— ¿Y qué es lo que te da envidia? —preguntó El Segundo sin mover su mano.

Yamabuki Otome respiro profundamente y volvió su mirada hacia el cerezo del jardín para responder.

— Son madres —dijo sin más.

Ahí estaba, eso era todo. Como ya había dicho, no era necesario sentir envidia pues ella igual tenía una familia que quería mucho; pero era algo que no podía evitar. Desde hacía bastante que Rihan la había desposado, unos 15 años aproximadamente, pero no había podido brindarle a su esposo uno de sus más grandes anhelos, un hijo.

Tan sumida había estado en sus pensamientos que cuando Rihan la acercó a él y pasó su brazo por sobre sus hombros se sorprendió bastante. Su cabeza se encontraba posada sobre el hombro de su esposo.

— Ri-Rihan-sama…

— Deja de pensar en eso —comenzó él—. No tienes que preocuparte por eso, no ahora —dijo Rihan antes de reposar su cabeza sobre la de su mujer.

—…

— Somos seres que vivimos mucho más que los humanos —comenzó él—, tenemos mucho tiempo para tener hijos. Si no los hemos tenido ahora es sólo porque no es el momento —dijo de forma serena—, no te culpes.

Las palabras del segundo heredero, Rihan Nura, hicieron que se sintiera tan tonta por tener esos pensamientos en su cabeza. ¿Cómo fue tan tonta para permitir que esos pensamientos y sentimientos se apoderaran de ella? Definitivamente una muy grande.

— _Rihan-sama tiene razón, el tiempo se encargará de hacernos saber cuándo podremos tener un bebe… _—pensó internamente Yamabuki.

— Pero… —comenzó Rihan mientras alejaba su cabeza de la de su mujer y la inclinaba un poco hacia el rostro de ella— si tan apurada estás… —dijo de forma burlona, lo que hizo que el rostro de su esposa se pusiera tan rojo como el de un jitomate.

— ¡Ri-Rihan-sama! —expresó apenada.

Rihan únicamente rió ante la expresión de su esposa. Como le gustaba hacerla sonrojar, era una cualidad muy tierna de ella y estaba dispuesta a hacerla resaltar cuantas veces pudiera.

Continuaron así por unas cuantas horas más, casi nunca tenían la oportunidad de estar ellos solos y hablar de sus cosas. ¿Razón? La mayor parte del tiempo Rihan se la pasaba fuera de casa supervisando que no pasara nada fuera de lo normal en Edo(1), que no hubiera youkais que se estuvieran pasando de listos con los humanos; y muchas veces esas inspecciones podían hacerlo pasar la noche en otro lado.

A pesar de eso siempre buscaba encontrar un espacio para compartir con su esposa, no le gustaba dejarla sola todo el tiempo pero no podía hacer nada contra eso; más cuando hallaba un momento aprovechaba para molestarla un rato por sus pensamientos, acciones o reacciones.

¿Motivo? Simple. Amaba toda cualidad y virtud que poseyera su esposa y hacerlas resaltar un poco de vez en cuando no hacía daño.

Después de unas cuantas horas ambos se levantan, ya era tarde y necesitaban descansar. Estaban llegando a su habitación cuando de pronto Yamabuki Otome detiene a Rihan con su mano. Lo cual hizo que este girara su rostro un poco para verla.

— ¿Qué sucede?

Yamabuki sólo negó levemente con la cabeza y se apegó a su brazo delicadamente.

— Nada, sólo quería… darle las gracias.

Rihan sonrió levemente. Alzó una de sus manos y la posó levemente sobre la cabeza de ella para acariciarla con un poco de rudeza y delicadeza mescladas antes de entrar a su habitación.

— _De verdad, muchas gracias._

**Fin**

* * *

><p><strong>Suki:<strong> Ok, este es mi primer RihanYamabuki. Espero que les haya gustado. Me tardé mucho en darle un final; no sabía bien como terminarlo, ¿Saben lo desesperante que es eso? Seguro que sí. (1) Creo que así se llama en donde viven, que alguien me corrija si me equivoco. En fin, nos vemos después. ¡Adiós!


End file.
